


How Beautiful You Are

by Dreamsoft



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Mirrors, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, and only foreplay because i didnt feel like writing actual smut, body image issues, implied sex, minor weight gain, sleepover, well- one mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoft/pseuds/Dreamsoft
Summary: an indulgent little ficlet to kinda help with body image issues. because why not. contains somewhat detailed foreplay but no actual sex because i couldn't be stuffed writing it.





	How Beautiful You Are

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i made in the spur of the moment. i haven't even done any work on my other vocaloid fic yet. oh well. enjoy~  
maybe if i feel like it i'll write a second part with the smut

The first thing Keitaro sees when he opens his eyes is the grainy, pale roof above him.  
_Ah, goddamnit. My eyes are all clogged up with sleep-sand._  
Moving a hand to rub at his tired eyes, he wearily sits up in the unlit room. The only brightness comes from slivers of sunlight breaking through the edges of the curtains.  
And the only sounds he can hear are the discreet snores from some kind of lump with with messy orange bed-hair poking out of the covers.

Right next to him, a slightly louder grumble emanates from the lump. A voice he couldn’t possibly forget.  
_ Oh, that’s right._  
Keitaro had agreed to sleep over at Hiro’s place for the weekend.  
He hopes that he didn't wake the other up with his shuffling. A tired Hiro is a grumpy Hiro, and he knows that more than anyone else.

Tentatively, he lets out a whisper.  
“Hey, honey, you up?”  
No response for a few seconds, then what sounds like a murmur of “Clothes hanger, mm”.  
_ Okay, he’s still asleep.  
Eh, I should get changed before he wakes._

Keitaro edges off of the mattress as quietly as he can, so as not to disturb his boyfriend.  
Slipping his shirt off, he sighs and tries to find something decent to wear amongst all the clothing nonchalantly strewn across the floor from last night.  
_ Not that, that’s Hiro’s. Can’t wear that either, I’ve worn it every day so far. Mmh… Maybe this one will do?_  
His eyes scan over the pile, but they catch his reflection in the mirror at the corner of the room.  
It’s been a while since he’s actually taken a look at himself. Keitaro makes his way over to it and analyses his silhouette in the grey dimness.

_Hmmph,_  
Is it just him, or does he look… Different, in a way?  
_ Have I gained weight?_

He grasps a handful of his midriff, seeing the outline of it softly squish between his fingers. The flesh feels surprisingly warm.  
It looks like his abs aren’t as defined either, as he discovers when he flexes his stomach muscles.

“What’cha doing?”  
Not expecting such a sudden voice in the comforting almost-silence, Keitaro jolts in his stance.  
He turns to face the source, a freshly awakened Hiro, now lying on his side with half-opened eyes and a rare serene smile.  
_ God, those eyes are beautiful-_  
“U-Uh- I’m. I’m getting changed, I’m pretty sure.”  
“Ooh, getting changed? So that standing in front of the mirror lookin’ all teasing was just the entrée.”

Keitaro awkwardly chuckles and looks away, mumbling something unintelligible in response and shifting his view back the to mirror before him.  
After a few seconds,  
“Keitaro?” The words leave the other’s lips in a tone of light concern, “You okay, babe?”  
He sighs, staring into the green of his irises. His eyes start to adjust after being in such a dark room for a while.  
“Hiro, tell me. Do I look… different in any way to you?”

With this, Hiro grins. The brown-haired doesn’t see it, though, as he’s too busy being a narcissist.  
“Y’know, now that you mention it…” He trails off, “You look thiccer. Get what I mean? Like, those thighs- mm! Could just eat you up.” Hiro speaks in a low voice during the last sentence, acting seductive, but a laugh escapes him.  
The orange-haired grunts as he lifts himself off of the bed. Soon, Keitaro’s accompanied by the caress of Hiro’s arms over his shoulders. The other presses his chin into the crook of his neck.  
“Oh, shit. Gotta retouch my roots, they’re starting to grow back in.” He mutters.

Thankful for lightening the mood, he jokes back.  
“It’s because of all the delicious cooking you feed me whenever I come over, I bet!” Hands slipping down to thumb the elastic of his pants, the brunet turns to view his side profile, “God, I’ve even got manboobs…”  
His face slowly falls as he scrutinises the slight protrusion coming from his chest.  
_ What kind of guy am I? I can’t even stay fit._

Hiro notices the shift in emotions immediately.  
“Hey.” He clings a little tighter to get his attention, “No. Bad. No thinking negatively about yourself. It’s not even all that different from how you were before.”  
To anyone else, it would be strange that such a positive and friendly guy had such little self-esteem. Hiro knows better, though. He’s making sure Keitaro loves himself much more by the end of this.  
A palm trails down to softly stroke at the offending pecs.  
“Plus, you look really good like this. Even better, actually! Imagine how nice you are to cuddle, and you know how much I love cuddling.”

With fluttering closed eyes, Keitaro leans back, melting into the other’s touch. When he feels an unexpected pinch at the tip, a surprised squeak finds its way through his mouth.  
“A-Ah, Hiro…”

Hiro soldiers on, “To be honest,” his other hand sweeps down the side of Keitaro’s body, resting on his clothed hips, “I’m actually really into this. Not that I didn’t think you were sexy before- it’s just that now, you’re squishy, and cute, and sexy, all at the same time. And to think that it’s because of me~”

Often, he remembers having some kind of craving for Hiro’s cooking. Whether it was for the food itself or just so that he could see him again, he didn’t know.  
The orange-haired looks at him, waiting for a response.  
“Go on?” Keitaro pleads.

The other smiles, a tender expression so infectious he can’t help but reciprocate.  
“You know how much I love cooking for you. And you also know how much I love seeing you happy. This,” He weaves his hands around his beloved’s stomach, taking hold of as much as he can, “This is kinda like solid proof that all that’s happened. That we’re, well, together.”

_Aww, I didn’t know you could be so sweet._  
Keitaro wants to say. But having the other’s arms wrapping around his middle leaves him speechless. Instead, he gasps and makes some kind of humming noise in response. Seeing the action take place in the mirror before him adds to his growing desires.  
A hand presses up to Hiro’s chest and the other reaches around for his shoulder.  
_ Let me turn around so I can kiss you already-_

Unexpectedly, Hiro bobs his head down, obscuring his face from the mirror’s gaze with his ginger-coloured bangs.  
Keitaro doesn’t know why until he feels a wetness on his neck, suckling and licking at him, warm like molten lava. The hands on his stomach roam around and leave no spot untouched.  
“Oh- Oh fuck,” He sucks in a breath between his teeth.

One of the hands brush past his crotch, which wasn’t exactly soft, per se.  
Through his babbling and his breaths, he manages to say, “Y-You’re really getting quite.. touchy-feely there, aren’t you?”  
Mouth still latched onto his collarbones, he hears something that sounds like, “ ‘Courshe. How ffould I noth when you wook so gwwd?”  
The hand that brushed past just seconds ago now suddenly grabs at his clothing. It rubs at the spot, drawing out a whine from its owner. Keitaro’s mouth hangs open, his eyes closed and his head leant back into the other’s frame.

Eventually, Keitaro is able to turn himself around, facing his boyfriend and staring into those svelte amber eyes.  
“There they are again.”  
“There’s what?” Hiro asks, confused and looking up.  
“Your eyes- they’re really.. _handsome_ when you narrow them like that.”  
Without another second wasted, he pounces forwards and kisses the other.  
Hiro’s arms snake around to knead at his back, every now and then slipping down inside the hem of his pants- causing Keitaro to shiver. Fingertips dip in between his legs to feel at the inside of his thighs.

The orange-haired finally takes his lips off of the brunet’s, a string of saliva connecting the two.  
“I’m gonna make good use of this ass. Heh, do you feel like being eaten out today~?”  
“My god, Hiro.” Keitaro can’t help but laugh, “Sure.”  
Still clung to each other, they take three steps backwards and fall onto the bed.


End file.
